Stone
image:Stone_icon.gif Stone is one of Kirby's Copy abilities. Stone is almost entirely a defensive move- unless Kirby happens to use it above a foe's head. The hat looks somewhat like a samurai helmet with a tuft of hair on the top and a guard on the back, with a star on the forehead piece. In Games Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirby transforms into a thick, sturdy block of rock to smash his enemies. While in this state, he cannot move or be damaged. He can stay in this form for as long as he likes. Since the ability causes Kirby to drop, unsurprisingly, like a rock, it is most effectively used in attacks during a jump to land upon a foe. In Nightmare in Dream Land, Aside from using Stone's hat, it works the same as it did in Adventure, except in the case of Dedede's inhale, which breaks the stone's defense in the original Kirby's Adventure. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kirby changes into an octagon shaped rock to flatten his foes. When on a slope, he will roll down it fast. While he cannot be harmed when in this shape, it is only temporary. Rick turns into a ball of rock that Kirby can roll back and forth to crush enemies. He will still roll down hills and, with a little more effort, can also roll up them. While Rick is invincible, Kirby is not granted this privilege from atop the hamster and must still be wary of attacks. Coo slams down from the sky with a stone changed Kirby in his talons. While Coo is largely left vulnerable during this attack, upon hitting the ground, two puffs of dust rise out to the sides that can damage enemies. Kine must suffer as Kirby changes into stone inside of him. It works just like the separated Stone ability in which he will slide down hills and turn invincible for a short time, but it is much larger. Kirby's Dream Course Kirby changes into a large slab of rock that, no matter how fast he was moving before, will stop him dead in his path and drop him straight down. If he is on a slope, he will gradually slide down it until a level surface is reached. In 2 Player mode, this ability will span from the end of a players turn until that same player goes again. This prevents the opponent from doing any harm such as using other abilities, swapping powers, or knocking them away. If the Stone ability is used over the other player, they become flattened and will have to lift their opponent up and throw them off. Kirby's Block Ball When using Stone, Kirby will drop like a rock and crash straight downward, damaging anything along the way. It will only work in this direction. Kirby Super Star Stone works similarly to it's previous incarnations, except Kirby isn't limited to just transforming into a stone. Both he and his helper can become a variety of different objects, including a solid gold Mario or Samus statue. This is also the introduction of Stone's hat, which is just a palette swap of Ninja's. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Kirby and Gooey change into an octagon shaped rock that will drop fast and roll down hills. During the use of this power, no harm can befall them. Rick transforms into a rounded rock that his partner can roll back and forth. Coo slams his hardened partner into the ground, sending out two puffs to each side. Upon hitting the jump button, the owl can rise up again and move slow to the side to drop again. Kine twists and faces downward to have his partner turn to stone not in his stomach, a considerate effort. It still slams downward and slips on slopes. Nago takes his petrified partner and beats them into the ground before him rapidly to pulverize anything in the way. Chuchu swings around her stoned partner in a spinning motion. She can move about during this feat to either side, albeit slowly. Only the swung stone can inflict any damage. Pitch turns into a rock as his partner jumps into the air and slams him downward. This action is repeated as long as the button is pressed, causing the two to slowly gain ground. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Like before, Kirby will transform into a stone and crash downwards, attacking anything in his way. Unlike before, Kirby can now move around while in stone form, though he cannot float or jump. Like other abilities in the game, Stone can be combined with others to create new effects. Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Stone's shape is rounder in this version, allowing Kirby to roll quickly down slopes, but is otherwise the same. Kirby also changes to stone when he uses the Smash ability. Kirby Canvas Curse After acquiring stone, when tapped Kirby will become an octagonal rock. Kirby can use this to his advantage several times, as it is the only way in the game to pound stakes, as well as providing him with a way to speedup down slopes and to instantly dive underwater. In Super Smash Bros. Series ]] In the Super Smash Bros. games Stone ability is Kirby's Down Special attack. He can only turn into a rock in Super Smash Bros., but in Melee and Brawl the ability acts more like it's Super Star variant turning Kirby into a variety of things such as; a 100t Weight, a garbage block from Panel de Pon (In the floral style associated with the character Lip), a spiked ball, and a Thwomp from the Mario Series as well as the regular stone Kirby. Like in Kirby's own games, he's still invulnerable to attacks (except grapple/throws and Yoshi's Egg Lay attack) regardless of what he turns into and only hurts other fighters if used over their heads. The Stone also slides down slopes, so care needs to be taken when using the move near slopes. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! thumb|left|150px|Stone Kirby as he appears in the anime. Note the grey colouration of his skin.Kirby keeps the hat from Super Star, but in this version his skin turns stone-gray. Surprisingly, the ability works more like one from Kirby 64, specifically the Double Stone mix, allowing Kirby to turn into a giant, pink stone statue of himself which can walk and jump, albeit very slowly. Stone Kirby relies on it's sheer bulk to crush enemies. Category:Copy Ability